


She Arrives

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Arya arrives at Winterfell and Sansa worries things will change.





	

“So the wedding will take place next month?” Davos asked Sansa as they walked though the Great Hall.

“It’s the soonest we could manage given the repairs to Winterfell,” Sansa nodded. “Even then…”

“I’m sure it’ll be a fine celebration, my Lady,” Ser Davos nodded and smiled.

“Jon should be home tomorrow morning and he can decide the exact date based on the work that’s been done already,” Sansa smiled.

“And you my Lady, you and Jon are fine with the arrangement?” Ser Davos asked delicately.

“I will manage,” Sansa nodded. “Bran doesn’t want the duty, and Jon is willing to accept it, but there needed to be a marriage to truly make him Lord of Winterfell…”

“I understand the need for Jon, being Targaryen, to marry a Stark, but that doesn’t mean you have to accept,” Ser Davos noted.

“Ser, it sounds like you are against the union when you were one of the supporters…” Sansa asked, confused.

“Aye, I support it,” he said clearly. “It’s for the good of the North, and the throne, but I hope it’s good for you as well my Lady. There’s more than duty in this life.”

Sansa smiled at the kind man. “I do understand that and and thank you for your concern but…”

Just then horns blew, raising the alarm of everyone inside the castle. It was late and no one should be coming at this time.

“The King!” A guard yelled.

“Jon?” Sansa and Ser Davos asked at once as they walked quickly toward the balcony that overlooked the courtyard.

Sansa saw him ride in with an ear-to-ear smile on his face followed by his men. She wasn’t sure if he was just happy to be home, or if there was some other good news he brought from his visit to Frey territory.

Sansa smiled down at him and took the stairs to greet him properly in the courtyard.

“Jon,” she smiled as she walked toward him and hugged him.

“Sansa,” Jon said as he quickly pulled away from her and walked toward one of his men.

It was then that Sansa saw the person on the horse and gasped.

Jon helped her down off the horse and she ran right into Sansa’s arms.

“Arya!” Sansa cried as she hugged her sister close to her. She was a woman grown now, no longer the child Sansa remembered.

“Sansa, you look like mother,” Arya gasped as she looked at her sister.

“How did you…where did Jon…?” Sansa asked.

“I was travelling here from the Freys,” Arya explained. “We met along the way and I’ve been travelling with Jon and his men for the last two weeks.”

“Two weeks?” Sansa asked, surprised. “And no one sent word?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Jon said as he leaned in and hugged them both. “You should hear Arya’s stories, she’s a true warrior now.”

“I will hear your stories but I’m sure you want a proper bed to sleep in,” Sansa smiled at her sister.

“I am used to staying up, Jon and I talked through the night most every night,” Arya smiled at her sister.

Sansa felt her heart quicken slightly. “Good, that’s good. I’m sure you’ve got a lot to catch up on.”

“Sansa’s right, you should go to bed,” Jon said as he nudged Arya with his shoulder companionably as if they were best friends.

“I’ll go to bed when I bloody well feel like it,” Arya joked. 

Without warning Jon reached down and picked Arya up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her kicking and screaming and laughing up the stairs to probably dump her in a bed.

All of his men laughed and Sansa tried to laugh as well, but she did a poor job of it.

“She’s just like Ygritte,” Tormond said turning to Ser Davos.

“The Wildling?” Ser Davos clarified.

“Feisty, opinionated, foul-mouthed, and a warrior through and through,” Tormond nodded before he clapped Davos on the back and walked past him to bed.

Sansa swallowed hard. If Arya was just like the wildling Jon once loved…and Jon needed to marry a Stark woman…and Arya was now grown…she didn’t like the conclusions her mind drew.

“What great news, yes, my Lady?” Davos asked her.

“I’m so happy I’m…I’m speechless,” Sansa lied before she quickly left for her rooms.

Later that night, Jon was just falling asleep when he heard a quiet knocking on his door.

“Who’s there?” Jon demanded, half asleep.

“Sansa,” Sansa whispered through the door.

“Sansa?” Jon asked as he rose from his bed, donned a shirt to cover himself and opened his door.

He looked at her red eyes and her ashen skin and was scared.

“Have you been harmed?” He asked as he looked behind her for someone in the hall.

“No,” Sansa shook her head before she walked into his rooms.

He shut the door behind her. “What’s the matter?” 

Sansa stood with her back to him, her robe tightly cinched around her waist for a long time before speaking.

“I’m so happy Arya is here,” she said, a sob bursting from her mouth.

“Sansa,” Jon gasped as he walked to her and pulled her into his arms. “Is that what the tears are about? Your happiness?”

Sansa shook her head vehemently.

“Then why the sadness?” Jon asked as he pulled back to look at her face.

“You should marry her,” Sansa said as she met his eyes.

“What?!” Jon asked, shocked.

“You need to marry a…a Stark to secure the North,” Sansa stammered. “She’s a …a Stark…and she’d be a better match. You’d be happier with…with her.”

“Do you no longer wish to marry?” Jon asked her with knitted brows.

“I just think you’d be happier with Arya,” Sansa said as fresh tears escaped her eyes. “You both have more in…”

She broke into fresh tears and wrenched herself away from his grasp.

“I’ll step aside and allow it if you’d be happier,” Sansa said before she started for his door.

“Sansa, wait!” Jon called as he marched toward her.

“Please don’t make this more unbearable than it already is,” Sansa begged him. 

“Do you want to marry me?” Jon asked her pointedly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Sansa said. 

“It does to me,” Jon said as he pushed some hair from her face.

“You want to marry her,” Sansa said softly. “I saw it in the way you were with her, she’s just like your wildling and…”

“What?” Jon asked confused.

“Ygritte,” Sansa sighed. “She’s like Ygritte, the woman you loved.”

“She is,” Jon admitted.

“Then marry her and be happy, I’m sure Arya will agree,” Sansa said as she turned from him to open the door.

“You still have not answered my question,” Jon called to her. “Do you want to marry me?”

“You need me to make a fool of myself?!” Sansa snapped as she swiveled to look at him. “Yes! Yes Jon! I wanted to marry you, but now you’ll marry her, and I’ll be happy for the two of you!”

“Do you care who I want to marry?” Jon asked as he walked toward her.

“Please, you humiliate me,” Sansa begged.

“You,” Jon answered as he took her hands. “I want to marry you, Sansa.”

Sansa looked at him confused.

“My love for Ygritte was strong, but it burnt us both and killed her,” Jon said as he looked into her eyes. 

“But…”

“When we fall in love,” Jon said softly. “It will be true, and it will be lasting, and it will build a kingdom.”

Sansa looked at him confused.

“You and I are meant to do this together, Sansa. Who I loved in the past will not determine who I love in the future. She is my past and you are my future.”

Sansa leaped into Jon’s arms and he lifted her off the ground and toward him.

“We will do this together, always together, Sansa,” Jon whispered as she sighed against him.


End file.
